Someone Like Me
by Red-Hot Habanero
Summary: "That girl everyone sees is just a mask, it's not the real you. Why do you hide who you really are?" "For the same damn reason you hide your illness." Misayo, the newest Akatsuki member, is a dork, or so it seems. There might be more to her then what meets the eye. Use to be called The Past Should Stay Dead
1. A new Akatsuki Member Enters

"ATTENTION ALL AKATSUKI MEMBERS, report to the meeting room asap" came a very stern voice over the speakers in the base.

The Akatsuki members walked into the room with their partners. It looked like the rejects from Noah's Ark. First was Itachi and Kisame, next came Deidara and Sasori, and follwing them were Hidan and Kakuzu. The last one in was Zetsu all by himself.

The room they had walked into had all its windows covered with heavy curtains. The curtains made it so dark that if the light hadn't been on, then you couldn't have seen anything. In the center of the room was a round table. Around the table were ten chairs. On the back of each of these chairs, there was a sysmbol of zero, blue, white, vermilion, sign of the boar, void, south, north, three, and jewel, each in varous colors. All the members walked to the chair that matched their ring.

The order is as follws: Itachi-vermilion, Kisame-south, Deidara-blue, Sasori-jewel, Hidan-three, Kakuzu-north, Zetsu-sign of the boar, leaving the ones that read void, white, and zero empty.

"Why the hell did Leader summon us this time? I could be sacrificing someone to Jashin right now. I mean the fucker isn't even here yet, but neither is Konan. I bet he is finally getting laid." Hidan said with lust in his voice. While he was talking, a bunch of papers slid under the door. Konan took shape behind him before a piece of paper covered Hidan's mouth.

"Say that again, and I will give you paper cuts in places that you didn't even know you had. And that goes for all of you." Konan told the table of males as she walked to her seat, which had white writen on it. As she made the hand sign to remove the paper from Hidan's mouth, Pain walked out of the shadows and took his seat with the word zero on it.

"Konan don't remove that paper. I don't want to hear his dirty mouth. At the moment we have a free spot in our organisation." Pain said with no feelings in his voice.

"Well there is always Tobi." said White Zetsu

"NO!" yelled everyone but Pain and Kisame.

"Doesn't matter because Orochimaru kept his ring." commented Deiedara. "And there were only ten rings made. So what is the point of this meeting, because I have things to do."

"Acutally there were eleven rings made. The person who had Orochimaru's spot before him was actally twins. The only way to tell who was who was by the color of their rings, but that's the past. Today, we welcome a new member to the Akatsuki. Misayo come in here." Pain yelled the last part.

A girl around five five with long wavy brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail walked into the room. Her eyes where the color of honey with glasses covering them.

"Misayo, sit into the empity seat. Along with Misayo joining us, some of you will have different partners. Kisame you will move out of your room and move into Zetsu's; he will be your new partner. As for Itachi, you will be Misayo's partner. Itachi and Misayo, stay. The rest of you are dismissed. Konan, you can release Hidan after he has left the room." Pain then sat there, waiting for the room to clear out.

Once every one had left, Pain then turned to Itachi.

"Itachi, you are to train her, teach her the rules, show her around the base, and most imporantly protect her. Do you understand me?"

"Hai, Leader-sama" came Itachi's reply.

At that moment, Konan walked back in with a folded up cloak and ring. She handed them to Misayo.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only female in the group anymore. If you have any female questions or want to girl talk, you can come find me." with that, Konan walked out of the room again. Pain turned to Misayo this time.

"Misayo you are to wear the ring at all times. You can wear the cloak at all times but it is not required. It is however required to wear the cloak when you do leave the base. If you have any questions, ask Itachi or Konan. Now both of you, leave." Pain then got up and left the two looking at each other.

A/N:  
In case anyone was wondering the seating order is Pain, Deiedara, Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, Misayo, Kisame,Kakuzu, Hidan, and Sasori. and that's clock wise with Pain at 12. 


	2. A Bathroom Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Last Time on TPSSD:**

"Misayo, you are to wear the ring at all times. You can wear the cloak at all times, but it is not required. It is, however, required to wear it when you do leave the base. If you have any questions, ask Itachi or Konan. Now, both of you, leave." Pain then got up, and left the two looking at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Start Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi got up and walked out of the room without saying a word to his new partner. He stopped at the door, looked behind him at Misayo, as if to say 'are you coming?', and kept walking. He got to the end of the hall before Misayo caught up to him.

"So, do you know where I can get some sleep?" Itachi didn't say anything, and kept walking. "How about the bathroom, I could go for a shower," still no response. Itachi walked up to a door, opened it and held it open for Misayo to walk through. _Awe, he has manners. That's more than some of the men around here._

Maybe, if Misayo wasn't so deep in thought, she would have seen the smirk on Itachi's face or heard the water running, or the sound of the door closing, and the lock flicking into place.

Misayo then saw a blond haired man in the shower. His back was to her, and he was singing.

"OMG ED how did you get here? How did you get off the pages of my manga? How could you just leave Al like that, unless here's here too?" I hugged him.

At that moment, I realized that he had both of his arms. _That's not right. I wonder -_

"Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise, un. Umm Misayo, you're getting wet, and I've got to say it looks good you," the blond man said with a smirk on his face. "I'm not Edward, but for you, I will be anybody you want."

"YOU'RE NAKED!" Misayo yelled at the man.

"Well, that's the idea when you take a shower. Can you stop yelling, and can you me a favor and GET OUT?"

"I'm sorry, I was following Itachi, and he opened the door. I then saw your blond hair, and something came over me. I'm sorry; I will just be going now."

Misayo then ran to the door and tried to open it. The key word was tried; someone had locked it from the other side.

"Shit! Who's the asshole that locked the door?" Misayo shouted as she pressed her ear to the door. If she had listened closely, she would have heard two very different laughs, and Konan asking who was locked in there. But, she wasn't listening because the blond had turned off the shower and was standing in only a towel.

Misayo had turned around, and blushed upon seeing him. He then pulled out some clay.

"You were following Uchiha. No wonder you were locked in here with me," the blond said while molding the clay.

"Who?" Misayo asked with a confused look on her face.

"Uchiha, 5'7 long black hair, cold black eyes." He said, seeing the look of confusion on her face he continued. "Your partner, Misayo, your partner. Move behind me, I'm going to blow up the door." Misayo didn't ask any questions, she just moved behind him, like he had told her to.

"KATSU!" There was a loud boom, and the whole door came down. Once the dust settled, four people became visible. Two people Misayo knew, but two she didn't know. The first one was a blue skinned man; and the other was a sliver haired man.

"Misayo , what are you doing in the bathroom with Deidara, and why is he only wearing a towel?" Konan asked once she saw the two.

"I was just taking a shower, and Misayo runs in here calling me Ed. Then she asked about some guy named Al. Now if you five would move I can change the fact that I'm in a towel." The blond, now known as Deidara, explained as he pushed his way past Konan.

"'Kay, now why don't you tell me why you are in the girl's bathroom?" Konan asked as she pointed to the girl's sign above the door.

"No this is the men's … Ok who changed the sign? Was it you Uchiha?" Deidara said as he realized the sign said female, with a picture of a girl next to it.

"Hn" was the only reply.

"Well, was it?" Deidara demanded. The pair then had a staring contest.

"No," Itachi said as he grew impatient with the younger man.

"Did you lock me in there?" Misayo asked, speaking up for the first time since exiting the bathroom.

"It was Hidan, and Kisame. They are the ones who most likely switched the signs as well," Konan said while looking at the two boys. Turning to Itachi, she continued "Itachi, I will take her from here. I know what Leader said, but you are not the person to give tours of the base. So you are free for the night. Misayo, what has Itachi told you?" Konan grabbed Misayo's hand and headed away from the bathroom.

"Nothing, he just walked to the bathroom where the blond one was taking a shower. He held it open and I walked in and, well, you know the rest. Do you know where I could put my things down? Who were those guys anyway?" Misayo replied.

"First, where do you think I'm taking you? And, second, the blond one who was taking a shower was Deidara, the sliver haired one was Hidan, and the blue one is Kisame. I will help you learn everyone's names, so don't worry. You also get to pain half of the door that leads to your room." With that, the duo came to a door that was painted black and blue. In the center, there was a name plate, which read Itachi. Below it was a spot for another name plate.

"We will have your name plate ready at the end of the day." Konan said as she opened the door. The room had a couch, a TV, two book cases, a coffee table and a boom box. On the left was a blue door and on the right was a black one. The one on the right was painted black with the words "keep out" in red on it. The left was painted blue with orange fishes on it.

"Your room is this way." Konan said as she headed over to the blue door. "You also get to paint this door and your room. The empty book case in there is for your books, if you have any." With that, Konan handed Misayo a set of keys.

**A/N**

I'm going to changing the name of this story in the next chapter. It will be called Someone Like Me, I will also be changing the summary, however the plot line will stay the same.


	3. Introductions and Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Last Time on Someone Like Me**

"Your room is this way." Konan said as she headed over to the blue door. "You also get to paint this door and your room. The empty book case in there is for your books, if you have any." With that, Konan handed Misayo a set of keys.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Start of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After Konan helped Misayo pain both doors yellow, they decided to keep the beach theme that Kisame had.

"Misayo, I'm going to gather the rest of the Akatsuki members in the den, so you can meet them. Why don't you change then you can join us. Oh, and I would burn any, and all clothes that can be seen as sexy, Hidan is kind of a perv." Konan said as she walked to the wet door.

After seeing a moment of panic on Misayo's face, she pulled out a piece of paper, and a red pen. Konan then wrote something on the paper, and handed it to Misayo. Looking at the paper, Misayo saw that it was a map of some sort. There was a circle, an X, a triangle, and a square on it. There was also a key at the bottom of it.

"This is a map of the base. The X is where we are now. The circle is where the den is. The triangle is where your training area is everyone gets their own. Last but not least, the square is where the kitchen is. I wrote it down in case you forget. I didn't mark down the bathroom down since you were already been there. I will see you in five minutes.

Once Konan had left, Misayo changed from her plain white traveling clothes, to a pair of black shorts that reached her knees. Her oversized T-shirt reached to her pockets of the shorts. The black shirt had the words "Fuck Off" written in red. She grabbed an extra hair tie, and braided her hair. Once done, she took a look at the map, and headed towards the den.

In the den there was a large couch that could seat four people. There were also two love seats facing each other, with a coffee table between the two. On one love seat Itachi was sharing with Kisame. On the other were Hidan and Kakuzu. On the couch were Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu, leaving a spot open in between Zetsu and Deidara. In front of everyone was Konan. Once she saw Misayo, she started talking.

"Now that Misayo is here, I want all of you to go around the room and say your name, and a rule of the base." After giving a look to Hidan that said try me, Konan took the open seat, leaving Misayo standing in front of everyone.

"Itachi Uchiha, stay out of my room." The guy with black hair said as he crossed his arms

"Kisame Hoshigaki, what Itachi means is that you can't enter someone's room without the saying so. Same thing goes with the training areas." The tall blue man said looking at Misayo. He then gave a smile that showed off his shark like teeth.

"Zetsu, all food must be eaten in the kitchen." A cheery voice said. "And it can't be people." A sadistic voice continued.

"OK, which one of you said that?" Misayo asked looking around the room.

"I did." The cheery voice said.

"Why do you have two voices? And, what's up with the it can't be people, who eats people?" Misayo said the plant like man. All she got in response was just a glare.

"The fucker has split personality." Hidan said earning him a look from Konan.

"What, he does." Hidan said as he pointed to Zetsu.

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" Misayo asked looking at the group.

"It's better if you don't know, un." Deidara said.

"OK, moving on. You already know my name is Konan. I am second in command. Because, Leader-sama is a very busy guy, I sometimes give the teams missions. So, any order I give is from the leader himself." Konan talked with smile, but her face became stern when she talked about the orders.

"Deidara, no explosives are to be kept at the base, un." The blonde said looking sad.

"Isn't that how you blow up the door?" Misayo asked remembering what had happened not that long ago.

"Yes, it was, and because it wasn't his fault that the door wouldn't open, he isn't the one who will be punished, Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi will. But, if I find out that there is any more of that clay here at the base, you're not going to be spared, got it Deidara." Konan said turning to the man next to her. Her face was very stern.

"Yes ma'am." The blonde said looking at his partner.

"Sasori, no loud music after nine thirty pm and not before eight am." The red head said.

"Kakuzu, don't break anything. I don't want to replace anything."

"I'm fucking Hidan." The Jashin said.

"That's nice, but who are you?" Misayo asked, earning her a few laughs.

"Fucking bitch."

"So now you're calling Hidan a bitch? That's not nice."

"You're a smart ass, aren't you?"

"I rather be a smart ass, then a dumb ass."

The whole Akatsuki (Pein was in the shadows) was watching the two wondering which one was going to crack first. Konan deiced to step in before they killed each other, and we all know that could happen.

"Hidan, just drop it, and tell her a rule." Konan said looking at the man.

"Fine you must wear your ring at all times."

"Sorry Leader-sama has already told me that one." Misayo said looking at him.

"OK, then you must wear your cloak whenever you leave the base."

"Nope Leader-sama has also told me that one."

"Damn it, why does he always get the easy ones? You can't kill anyone at the base, wither they are a part of the Akatsuki or not." Hidan said looking annoyed.

Looking around to the other people, Konan saw the same look on some of the other members. "Alright, you all can leave if you want. Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi meet me in Leader-sama's office tomorrow morning at six, for your punishment." She then turned back to Misayo "I love your shirt. I never saw a shirt with words on it, where did you get it?"

"Oh, I made it. I took a blank T-shirt and sewed the words onto it. It's kind of my hobby. I can make you one if you want. All I would need is a shirt, the tread you want the words in, and the message you want written on it." Misayo said smiling at the woman. After seeing everyone else had left to turned back to the woman. "Well, I'm going to bed, see you when I wake up." Misayo said, then headed back to her room.


	4. Art

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Last Time on Someone Like Me**

"Oh, I made it. I took a blank T-shirt and sewed the words onto it. It's kind of my hobby. I can make you one if you want. All I would need is a shirt, the tread you want the words in, and the message you want written on it." Misayo said smiling at the woman. After seeing everyone else had left to turn back to the woman. "Well, I'm going to bed, see you when I wake up." Misayo said, and then headed back to her room.

**~~~~~~~~~~Start of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~**

Misayo woke up feeling hungrier then ever. But, decided that a shower would be a better idea. She could still see bits of dried blood in her hair. She pulled out a scroll only to find that where she kept her bathroom stuff empty. _That's right, I didn't have time to pack it. I guess I will go ask Konan if I can borrow some of hers. But, where is her room? Is she even up yet?_[1]Misayo walked out of her room to find Itachi sitting on the couch reading a book. Upon a closer look, Misayo saw the book was called 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'.

"Have you seen Konan yet?" Itachi didn't even look up.

"I'll go check the kitchen." And with that she left to search for the blue hair woman. Upon entering said room, Misayo found Sasori and Deidara sitting at the table. One was eating a bowl of Ninja O's, and the other was crushing what looked like berries. They were arguing of what else, art. However this debate was getting out of hand.

"Hey guys, can I ask you a question?" Misayo asked once she reached them. "Make that two questions." She said after looking at Sasori's crush mixture.

"Only after you answer mine. What is your view on art, un?" Deidara asked with his mouth full.

"Brat, swallow, then talk." Sasori said without looking up.

"Yeah Deidara, that's gross. And why do you want to know my view on art?" Misayo asked the younger male.[2]

"Well Master Sasori [3] here believes art is everlasting, while I believe that it is something transient that departs quickly, un. So which one do you think it is?" Deidara asked while drinking the milk in the bowl.

"Well I believe that art can be both. There is art that is everlasting like paintings, and puppets. They were meant to be shared with the world. While there that only lasts a moment. Like Sakura flower petals blowing in the breeze, or even explosions. They are only here for a short time before they are gone forever." Misayo said looking between the two males with shock on their faces.

"Oh I like you, but which do you prefer?" Deidara asked as he pointed his spoon at the girl.

"Personally, I like to take transient art and turn it everlasting art." Misayo said as she reached into her pocket.

"And how do you do that, un?" Deidara asked.

"With this." Misayo pulled out a small camera. "It's also great for spying missions. I have another one if you want it. You can come by my room and pick it up. You can also look at what I was talking about."

"Misayo, the brat doesn't need it. But, maybe he can blow up the right thing if he had it." Sasori said looking at the blonde.

"How about I blow you up, un?" Deidara stood up and put his hands in his clay pouches.

"Deidara if you pull out any clay, so help me, I will cut off all your hair and choke you with it. And, Sasori make your poison in your workshop, that's why you have it." All three jumped at the sound. Turning their heads, they saw Konan standing behind them, glaring at the two males.

"Yes Konan." both of them said at the same time.

"Misayo, what were you going to ask, un?" Deidara asked when he recovered.

"Oh, it doesn't matter anymore. I was going to ask if you knew where to find Konan. Well that and what you were making." Misayo asked looking at the duo. Deidara then broke eye contact, he put his bowl in the sink and started to leave the room with Sasori.

"Sasori, put that poison in your workshop, then the two of you head to the mission room. Leader would like a word with you about your failed mission." After feeling some KI from Konan, they all but ran from the room.

"What was that about?" Misayo asked the older woman.

"Deidara blew up the wrong building because the information Sasori collected was incorrect. On a different note, it's a good thing you were looking for me. I needed to give you this." Konan reached into her pocket, and pulled out a key. "This is the key to your workshop. It's in your training room. I would have given it to you yesterday, but we had to clear out some unsavory items. Anyways, why were you looking for me?" Konan asked as she handed the key over.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some bathroom stuff." Misayo asked rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Bathroom stuff?"

"Yeah, you know shampoo, conditioner, body wash, tooth brush, tooth paste, q-tips, among other things."

"Everything you need should under the sink. We keep extras there for new members. They tend to forget to pack them. But, I don't advise using the the tooth brush. With the males living in this place, who knows what could have happened to it, if you get what I mean." Konan said as the pair headed to the bathroom.

"Great, thanks!" Misayo said, but instead of going inside, she just looked at Konan.

"Was there something else you wanted to ask?"

"I was wondering if there was a place I could restock my supplies?"

"Sure, I know just the place. Meet me in the kitchen in an hour and I'll take you."

"Great, that will give me enough time to shower and get something eat."

**~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N**

[1] Misayo went to sleep in the afternoon and woke up early morning. She didn't know what time Konan went to bed.

[2] Misayo is 17 and according to the Naruto Wiki Deidara was 15 at the Start of Naruto.

[3]The translation to Sasori no Danna is Master Sasori, not Sasori, my man. He called him this out of respect. This is what I will be using.


End file.
